Conventionally, there is known a technique of feeding a lubricant oil to an oil receiving part on the upper side in the vertical direction by rotation of a rotating member which rotates interlockingly with rotation of a drive wheel in a power transmission apparatus. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that an oil supply apparatus for supplying oil fed up by a rotating member to an oil receiving part is provided with a branch mechanism of branching the movement direction of the fed oil to different directions in accordance with rotational speed of the rotating member.